Leroy (629)
Leroy (known as Experiment 629) is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and Dr. Hämsterviel, and the main antagonist of Leroy & Stitch. He is Stitch's evil twin, and has an army of clones. He is designed to be Hämsterviel's new henchman and own version of Stitch. Bio Leroy & Stitch Leroy was the last of Jumba's experiments to be built. While spending a few years on Earth, he had an unfinished experiment at his laboratory in deep space. After Lilo and Stitch had successfully captured all 625 experiments and turned them from bad to good, Jumba regained access to his lab. During this time, Jumba's evil former partner Hämsterviel had escaped prison with Gantu's help. Jumba started creating an experiment with explosive saliva from a similar template to Stitch until he was forced by Hämsterviel (who paid Jumba a visit) to instead make the latter "a new version of 626". Forced to comply, Jumba created a red, destructive replica of Stitch, and Leroy was born. Shortly after, Stitch attacked the lab, and Leroy was released to battle Stitch. After a long fight ensued between the twin experiments, Stitch had Leroy pinned down, but Pleakley's untimely arrival distracted Stitch long enough for Leroy to bat Stitch into a containment orb. Leroy proven to be more powerful than Stitch, he was then cloned by Hämsterviel into an army. The original Leroy then took over the BRB by posing as Stitch, the captain, and ordered that the pilots take him, Hämsterviel, and the Leroy army to Turo. En route, Leroy recieved a call from Lilo, and, resuming his Stitch disguise, attempted to pose as Stitch. However, he was quickly discovered by Lilo to be an imposter, causing Hämsterviel to order Leroy to "hang up" (namely by blasting the communicator). Meanwhile, a Leroy clone arrived on Earth, where it rounded up all of the first 624 experiments there (along with Mertle Edmonds while capturing Gigi) and brought them to a stadium to be destroyed. Upon arriving on planet Turo, the Leroy army was able to overthrow the council and gain galactic domination. Shortly after, Hämsterviel, and the entire Leroy army arrived at the stadium on Earth in the BRB to destroy the captured experiments. Before they could, however, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and a reformed Gantu arrived and a battle ensued between the experiments and the Leroys. Though the experiments were able to overpower the Leroys at first, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand. However, as the Leroys came close to winning the battle, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused all the Leroys to shut down due to the original's failsafe. All of the Leroys were then sent to prison on Asteroid K-37, where they were seen happily dancing to the song "Jailhouse Rock" with an angry Hämsterviel tapping his feet. Personality Like Stitch, Leroy is shown to be very destructive, but in a more vicious than mischievous way. He is also shown to be a physical, sadistic, cruel and disgusting slob. Despite this, he also possesses some of Stitch's habits, including holding soda cans in his mouth, and picking his nose with his tongue. Leroy is cunning and quite mischievous like Stitch, though isn't quite as immature despite the "age" difference. Where the similarities end is how brutal Leroy is in comparison to Stitch. Leroy isn't above using violence to get things accomplished and quite enjoys tormenting his foes whenever possible. Leroy will more often than not rely on brute force in battle and tends to not show mercy to his opponents. While he does rely on brute force, Leroy is capable of planning out his attacks and his quite smart. While his English isn't perfect, Leroy can speak it a bit better than most other Experiments. Biology Appearance Leroy resembles an exact duplicate of Stitch with rougher red fur, mahogany nose, claws, toes, tips of antennae and ears and back markings, a light tan/pinkish-orange stomach from his chin down and around eyes, dark red markings on the back of his head and on his back, frilly ears with light purple inside, yellow teeth, a fluffy tail, and a slightly deeper voice as well as two extra, retractable arms, two bent retractable antennae on his head, three bent retractable spines tipped with white and a very dark mahogany on his back and retractable claws on his front and back paws. When his mouth is closed, his canine fangs stick out. He wears a dark blue space suit. (Note: Leroy can be considered as Experiment 629, as he was the 629th experiment created.) Special Abilities Leroy possesses all of the same powers as Stitch, with a little extra boost of strength and speed, along with the ability to change his fur colour to pose as Stitch and instantly regrow his fur. He can also spit explosive saliva, and change into many forms, including human, a reddish black European-style dragon, python, lizardman, black panther, all-powerful genie, ogre, Pteranodon, Tyrannosaurus, and Velociraptor. He can use all four elemental blasts (fire, air, earth and water). He can use shoots and breaths of red fire. His hand grew very big and strong to smash his opponents with his own super strength. He curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed, dealing heavy damage to anything it hits. He has a new ability is to glow light red, which becomes outlined in light red and he can control the opponent, when he has the telekinetic and special abilities of genies, wizards, imps, goblins and hindu gods, he is acidproof, explosionproof, fireproof and plasmaproof, he is smart faster than a supercomputer and more powerful than a super phenomenal cosmic powers and semi-phenomenal nearic cosmic powers. He is absorbing electric and fire powers. He is immune to magical powers of genies and Angel's forward song. He is able to feed on magics, alien food and the powers of five goblins, four spiritual creatures and one genie, his source of food. He is stronger than Stitch and the other experiments. He can use powerful beams of red energy through their eyes. Leroy is powerful and better than genies and aliens. Leroy can drool molten acidic, explosive saliva that burns on the ground, filled with dirt and rock. Leroy is also very physical, but also with a plasma gun. Weaknesses During his creation, Leroy was programmed with a failsafe that causes him, and his clones, to shut down when they hear the song Aloha Oe. It is unknown whether or not Leroy shares Stitch's weakness of water. Trivia *In spite of Leroy & Stitch being Leroy's only media role, he continued to appear in a number of merchandise, popular in Japan. Gallery 629 leroy by bricerific43-d5aabhi.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h08m31s254.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h22m15s136.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h09m19s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h28m53s71.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h24m51s30.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h10m59s151.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h26m10s81.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h11m22s146.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h17m00s184.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h17m25s200.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h19m12s199.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h11m51s168.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h04m34s245.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h29m06s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h30m42s238.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h27m41s222.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h21m16s208.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h12m51s18.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h13m28s126.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h10m12s235.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h13m52s104.png|Leroy regrowing his fur Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h02m16s48.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h14m17s102.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h29m30s184.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h30m14s19.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h05m27s124.png|Hamsterviel cloning Leroy Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h05m42s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h11m40s80.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h33m17s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h30m20s228.png|Leroy changing into Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h54m00s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h00m01s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h16m50s185.png|Leroy arrives on Earth Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h32m29s252.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h33m24s37.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h32m55s13.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h32m46s157.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h35m38s24.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h46m54s143.png|Leroy captures Cannonball vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h48m39s44.png|Leroy captures Frenchfry vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h46m39s229.png|Leroy captures Sprout Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h49m25s58.png|Leroy captures Doubledip and Mr.Stenchy Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h36m39s220.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h55m58s129.png|Leroy informing Hamsterviel about the experiments Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h18m42s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-05-21h45m55s181.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h37m20s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h37m39s249.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h07m42s167.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h01m43s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m48s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-05-21h44m31s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h15m29s176.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h07m32s152.png|Three Leroy clones changed by babyfier Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h14m02s217.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h14m52s207.png|One clone cut by Clip Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h16m39s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-05-21h44m07s83.png|Leroy clones surrounding Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h44m57s84.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h45m02s143.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png|Leroy's short-circuiting vlcsnap-2012-10-05-22h00m23s168.png vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h50m09s98.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m09s143.png|Oringinal Leroy short-circuits vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m48s250.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:Villains Category:6-Series Category:Males